Friendly Thoughts
by chix
Summary: It's NOT a cliche! uh, HHR songfic to Sister Hazel. It's cheesy at the end. Please r/r!


Friendly Thoughts

By: Chix

A/N: Okie Dokey, I have run out of ideas for clichés. That's BAD! Uh, this is a romance. HHR. Please read, review, and give lil `ol me some ideas. By the way, the song is Sister Hazel's "Your Winter". I love this song! It's kinda short and cheesy but… I'm not used to writing serious junk ! Every time you see a verse of the song, it's also a POV change, too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***************************

__

Grey ceiling on the Earth,

Well it's lasted for awhile.

Take my thoughts for what they're worth,

I've been acting like a child

***************************

A 15 year old Harry Potter sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened in the last two weeks. He had broken off his friendship with Hermione Granger because of what his (ex)girlfriend Cho Chang had told him. Cho had told Harry that Hermione was spreading rumors about him through the school. And Harry had believed her because of her status with him. **God, he thought. Why did I believe that rubbish? I wish she'd forgive me. **"She shouldn't, though. I took what Cho, the biggest gossiper in the school, said for being true. And this is the punishment."

****************************

Your opinion, what is that? 

It's just a different point of view. 

What else, what else can I do?

I said I'm sorry and I'm sorry.(Oh, no)

****************************

Hermione Granger walked into her dorm, to once again find a note from Harry. "I can't believe that he thinks I'm just gonna immediately run back into his arms after what he said!" She ripped up the note without looking at it and threw it into the roaring fire. The parchment was engulfed in flames and soon turned to ashes. **Just like our friendship. I don't need him to be my friend, she thought. And I don't want his friendship, either. **

*****************************

I said I'm sorry but what for?

If I hurt you then I hate my self,

Don't wanna hate myself, 

Don't wanna hurt you!

****************************

Harry got up and went to the common room, seating himself to where no one could see him. **Now it all seems so stupid. I guess that's why I want her to forgive me. And why I broke up with Cho.**

He heard someone come in and sit down in the chair in back of him. 

"Why I should and should not apologize to Harry Potter."

*****************************

Why do you choose your pain, 

If you only knew how much I love you (love you)

*****************************

Hermione continued her list.

"Pro: He seems so sad without me." She smiled. "That's 19 pros to one con. I don't want to seem like I am a softy with stuff like this, though. But I guess I know what I have to do." 

" Do you now?"

*****************************

Chorus

Well, I won't be your winter,

And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry.

We can be forgiven,

And I will be here.

*****************************

'' Harry, I really am sorry for how I've been acting these past two weeks. I guess it was just the fact that you would actually think I'd say something about you like that."

" I can't believe I let Cho talk me into 'hating' you. All I've been able to think about is how wrong it was. And how it feels not to have you for a best friend."

" This is easier than I thought it would be." Hermione smiled. **He doesn't have a teeny bit of feelings for me like that?**

"Friends?" Harry stuck out his hand.

"Friends." But instead of shaking his hand, she gave him a hug.

Harry felt something inside him change. It felt sorta like being away from home and stepping inside your home since you've left. A sense of comfort and belonging. 

Hermione pulled away and smiled happily. She saw something different. And it clicked. **Harry likes me like that!**

At the same time in Harry's head, the same thoughts were running through his head (except not HE!:). They stared at each other for a minute and were pulled together again. They kissed passionately. 

***********************

We can be forgiven,

And I will be here.

************************ 

" I love you Harry."

" I love you too, Herm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know it was complete cheesy stuff. And I know that Hermione smiled too much when they were friends again. Please review! And don't tell me that everyone does these. I know. I've done one. Thanx.

Disclaimer: Harry and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling. The song 'Your Winter' belongs to Sister Hazel. 


End file.
